


Always

by scifishipper



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fisting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Rough Oral Sex, Voyeurism, fucked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> For the anonymous PintoKinkMeme prompt: _Gangbang - Chris being used over and over until he's so fucked out he can barely think straight. Zach loves watching, and he loves being the last to fuck that loose, gaping hole, and drawing just one more dry orgasm from him before taking him home and cleaning him up._
> 
> It's more or less that, but slightly modified to fulfill Zach's need for control. :P

Zach doesn't remember it being so hot last time, watching Chris go down on a random guy while he gets his ass fucked. Maybe it's been too long or Zach’s gotten used to having that ass all to himself. His eyes are pinned on the scene, but he's not touching himself yet and he's sure as fucking hell not looking turned on if Chris glances over. He's an actor, for fuck's sake, and he can channel the shit out of Spock.

Chris's eyes are red, leaking tears when the guy, bigger than Chris usually likes them, forces his dick to the back of Chris's throat. Zach watches the way Chris's body jerks, trying to move back but then getting slammed from behind. It's a Chris Pine fucking sandwich and Zach is so going to have a piece of it when it's time to go home. 

Chris's dick is hard, slapping wildly against his stomach, as the other guy, a tall blond with an eagle tattoo across his chest, throws back his head. He’s gripping Chris’s hips so hard his fingers turn white and he comes with a shout. A moment later, the dude pulls out, grabbing the condom and wiping his brow with the back of his hand. He glances over at Zach who just nods, and then swipes up his cigarettes and flops down in another chair across the room to smoke. 

The guy fucking Chris's face is pumping harder and Chris just manages to hold his own until the guy comes, shooting all over Chris's cheek and mouth, and for the first time, Zach's dick twitches, fascinated by the thick line of come streaming down Chris's face. _Fuck._

Chris is on all fours on the carpet, panting, ass still high in the air as he catches his breath. Zach waves over the next guy, a gorgeous Latino with big dark eyes and a huge cock who lines up right behind Chris and smacks his dick against the side of Chris’s ass. Zach would do the guy in a heartbeat if he didn't know Chris wouldn’t stand for it. This is a one-way gig and Chris doesn't share. 

The guy strokes himself a couple of times and whispers something in Chris's ear. They both stand and Zach thinks, _this is interesting_ , as Chris is led to the bed and forced onto his back. The guy hitches up Chris's legs and spreads him wide, giving Zach a breathtaking view of his asshole, red and puffy and wide open. Zach squirms and adjusts his too-tight jeans and watches as the guy slides three fingers right inside. 

Chris moans, and writhes, but the guy holds his legs back and inserts a fourth finger. It's been a long time since he's been fisted and Zach's not quite ready for the picture in front of him. Chris is squirming and making the most pathetic sounds and he’s definitely got Zach’s attention now. With most of his hand inside Chris’s ass, the guy squirts on a shitton of lube and spreads it around, pushing his fingers in and out, twisting and prodding until Chris’s ass is glistening under the lights. 

The guy tucks his thumb against his palm and he can see his lips moving as he talks to Chris. Zach leans forward, watching as the hand disappears, twisting in and down, then out again, slick and beautiful and more graceful than he expects. Chris gasps and keens and Zach is hard as fuck now and squeezes his dick through his jeans. He’s so going to fuck that motherfucking ass next. Fucking hell.

Chris is holding on tight to his legs, pulling them back and wide against his shoulders. He’s chanting, _yes, yes, yes,_ and cursing and his voice is strangled and raw. Zach can see Chris reaching for his own dick, pumping hard with his arm looped around his thigh. Zach knows he’s going to come for the third time tonight, and almost wishes he could see his face, blissed out, pupils blown wide, but he’d never give up this view. Chris’s ass jacked open by some hot guy’s fucking fist.

The sound Chris makes when he comes rips right through Zach. It’s almost a shriek, like gasping for air and falling at the same time. Zack unzips his jeans and shoves his hand inside. He is so fucking turned on.

The dude slips his hand out and pets Chris’s thighs, easing his legs down and Zach can see how stiff he must be. With a groan, Chris lets his legs sprawl half off the bed, the rest of him limp and unmoving except for his chest heaving air. When the guy pumps his own dick over Chris’s chest, he barely notices, but tries to help before the dude bats his hand away. 

Zach’s got his own dick out now and he stands, slipping off his clothes. The fisting guy gives a little wave and Zach motions for all of them to leave. He wants Chris to himself, loves picking up the pieces of his fucked out baby. It take a few minutes, but eventually, they’re out and Zach’s dimming the lights and climbing onto the bed naked. When he touches Chris, he jumps, startled, eyes bright and blinking up at him. 

“Zach?” He can’t even lift his head, poor thing, and Zach strokes his hair, sweaty and spiky against the pillow.

“Yeah, baby. It’s me. They’re gone.” Zach spreads the other guy’s come across Chris’s chest and ruts his dick against Chris’s hip. 

“Good. That was good,” Chris breathes. “You good?” he asks, words soft and breathy.

“I’m great. You were so hot. So fucking hot.” Zach nudges Chris onto his side and slides his hand down between his slick ass cheeks. He fondles the muscled flesh, not touching his asshole yet, just feeling the glide of his palm over Chris’s skin. “So fucking gorgeous,” Zach croons, face nuzzling the back of Chris’s neck. 

When Zach finally finds his hole, his mouth goes dry. It’s slick and gaping under his fingers. He strokes around the rim, making Chris groan, and then pushes half of his hand inside, slowly, gently, feeling the flesh press against his skin as Chris writhes. 

“You feel so good, baby. So fucking good,” Zach says, withdrawing his hand and stroking his dick with the lube from Chris’s ass. Zach’s nearly trembling with need, the waiting and watching stretching his endurance more than ever, and he’s trying not shoot as soon as his dick touches Chris’s hole. 

Zach breathes through it, focuses on touching Chris instead, working his ass and caressing his balls, and thighs and mouthing kisses onto his shoulder. Chris responds, not much, but his fingers thread through Zach’s hair. 

“Unngh,” Chris manages, because Zach doesn’t think he can even speak. He loves him like this, incoherent and needy, and godfuck his ass is so fucking abused. 

Zach strokes himself again, pressing his dick against the hot slick hole and slipping in just like that. His hips smash against Chris’s ass. He’s sunk deep and as he begins to move, Zach’s imaging the cocks inside before him, pounding Chris’s hole, stretching and stretching, red and loose and quivering with Chris keening and coming over and over with nameless guys, swallowing come until he chokes with it. Zach lets himself fuck his hole wildly, and reaches around to grab Chris’s dick. 

He strokes and fucks and Chris groans and claws at his arm, making that high pitched sound again that Zach thinks he can’t fucking stand for one more second without blowing his load. “Fuck, Chris. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!” he shouts, coming hard as he pictures that fist sliding in and out of Chris’s gaping fucked out hole.

Chris groans and bucks his hips, coming again but there’s nothing there. He’s so fucked out and empty and all he has now is Zach’s come in his ass. It’s so fucking perfect Zach thinks he could cry.

He gathers Chris up in his arms, wrapping his legs around him like he would take him inside himself if he could. Chris is making a humming sound in his throat and Zach’s rocking them like he’s a fucking actual baby. Shit. His chest is full and burning and he lets out a gush of air that leaves him dizzy. 

Zach loosens his hold on Chris and turns back into a normal boy, not the ass-obsessed, loose hole-fucking maniac he’s been in the last three days since he set this whole thing up. He’s satisfied on a bone-deep level, the way he has never been with anyone else. 

He turns Chris onto his back and leans over him, kissing him gently on the lips. “You okay, baby?” he asks, waiting for Chris to open his eyes.

When he answers yes, he opens them and smiles, eyes crinkling at the sides. “I am tired as fuck, but good. Was it good for you? You liked it?” Chris asks, face growing soft again, the dopey smile still lingering.

“Yeah. Thank you, babe. That…fuck. That was indescribable.” Zach kisses him again and climbs off the bed. He goes into the small bathroom and comes out to clean Chris off. He thinks Chris is too tired to shower, so he wipes him down, telling him how beautiful he is and how fucked out he was and Chris manages to chuckle and touch Zach’s hands and arms as he cleans him and makes sure his ass is okay.

When he’s satisfied that everything’s all right, Zach wraps a blanket around Chris and lets him sleep while he cleans up and has a cigarette. When he comes back from the balcony, Chris is snoring slightly, his arm thrown out beside him on the pillow. They’ve got the room for the night and Zach locks the door and turns out the lights and slides in next to Chris. His body is radiating heat and Zach snuggles up to him, nuzzling his jaw and draping an arm across his chest.

“Mmm, you smell nice,” Chris says, waking up and wrapping an hand around Zach’s forearm. “What time is it?”

“Late enough. How are you feeling?” 

“Not sure yet, but tomorrow’s gonna be interesting.” Chris huffs a laugh and squirms a little. 

“You need to drink that,” Zach says, gesturing to the bottle of water on the nightstand, “And then maybe a shower, if you’re up to it?” Zach rubs his thumb along Chris’s shoulder.

“Drink yes, shower no. I can’t move. I’m clean enough,” Chris says through a yawn and nestles against him. “You take good care of me.”

Zach kisses Chris, soft and sweet, and he feels a nearly painful rush of love and devotion.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful art created for this story by Mohtz. Thank you -- I love it so much!


End file.
